


Love Whisperer

by softwolves



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwolves/pseuds/softwolves
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Where Thoughts Go





	Love Whisperer

**Pairing** : kaisoo  
**Genre** : au, fluff  
**Rating** : pg-13  
**Word count** : 326

-

It's not like Kyungsoo is different from everyone else Jongin has met before. Kyungsoo is quiet, polite and has a thing for cooking, and Jongin has met a lot of people like that. But there's just something with the way Kyungsoo laughs, with his soft attentive eyes, and how his nimble fingers brush his hair that sometimes covers his eyes.

"You are doing that again." Kyungsoo's voice rings and takes him back to reality.

"Do what?"

"Looking at me so hard, sometimes it feels like you're staring past me."

Jongin smiles. "I love you." He utters, not caring that he completely ventures out of the topic.

Kyungsoo laughs. And for a moment Jongin feels like his breathe stops because Kyungsoo laughing is so beautiful and almost majestic. No, scratch 'almost'. It _is_ majestic.

"You're being ridiculous."

Jongin feigns offended. "I am being ridiculous for saying I love you?"

Kyungsoo tries holding back his laugh. Jongin feigning hurt or offended is so cute and funny. He bites his bottom lip, but the ghost of his smile is evident. "No, it's just that you said it so suddenly."

"Is it wrong? To say it out of nowhere?"

Kyungsoo slowly takes Jongin's hand in his. "No." The truth is, Kyungsoo likes it. He likes it when Jongin blurts the three words when he least expects it. He feels loved. He feels the love and affection Jongin has for him. "I... like it."

Right now, Jongin's face is so close to Kyungsoo's. His hands start sneaking beneath Kyungsoo's oversized pullover. "So I'm not ridiculous?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "No." He chuckles.

Hearing his boyfriend's small chuckle, something down the pit of his stomach feels like burning. "Then I'll say it to you again." He puts his lips closer to Kyungsoo's ear. "I love you."

Kyungsoo swallows hard. Jongin's voice just now is making his knees weak. Slowly, he turns his head and whispers to Jongin's ear.

_"I love you too.”_


End file.
